durisfandomcom-20200215-history
Experience Strategy
__FORCETOC__ Gaining Experience There are two basic ways of obtaining experience on Duris: Killing and Questing - Although both methods are effective, one can be much more efficient then the other depending on variables like location, your group-size, and your resources available (ie. money, equipment). Let's take a closer look at these types of experience and how you can identify which method is the most ideal for your immediate situation. Killing for Experience The classical method of gaining experience, killing mobs/players is a very basic concept. With an understanding that the more frags you accumulate from player kills, the more experience they are worth - let's focus on killing mobs specifically for experience. The mobs that yield the highest experience are elementals, undead, and anything tougher.The overall difficulty to kill a mob on Duris is directly related to its experience value. Both race and class modify the overall payout, as well as a few select other flags. For instance, a level 45 tracking Demon Sorcerer is worth exponentially more than a level 45 Arachnid Warrior with !memory.. while a tracking level 35 Human Berserker and a tracking level 35 Primate Monk may be worth nearly the same. Generally, mobs with higher magic resistance and overall toughness/rarity (Dragons, Beholders, Devils) are worth much more then common mundane mobs (Animals, Arachnids, Aquatic Beasts). The same is true with classes - Druids , Sorcerers , and Psionicists are worth much more then Warriors , Mercenaries , and Rogues. Questing for Experience Various quests written within the world can reward experience, but these are mostly gained through general knowledge as one progresses through the MUD - so let's focus on the major questing system of Bartender quests. {C "Ask" quests do not require you to return to the original bartender, allowing you to start questing in a potentially new part of the world after completing them. Various bartenders throughout the realm can offer two types of quests (by asking them 'quest'): "killing" and "ask" quests. "Killing" quests involve killing between 1-9 mobs in a neighboring area determined by player level and proximity. "Ask" quests involve finding and asking 1 mob in a neighboring area determined by player level and proximity. Completing either type of quest rewards the player with a substantial amount of experience as well as a random piece of equipment from the zone the player was sent to. (NOTE: Killing quests no longer require you to travel back to the bartender to complete the quest. The quest is automatically completed upon killing the last mob. Equipment rewards will be found in one of the mobs' corpses.) Both killing and questing are beneficial, but the most efficient way to gain experience is by a combination of both determined by the resources immediately available at hand. For instance, if you are only on for an hour or two at a time, performing a couple quests in these instances may prove far more efficient then looking for (or starting) your own killing group. Likewise a large group that can take down mobs 10+ levels higher then their average may be able to grind out experience much faster than individuals trying to complete quests. Keep in mind that the strongest thing you can have in Duris is numbers, and killing in a large group would help advance many players at once, while questing is limited to 1 person (with 4 possible shares). With that in mind, one can also conclude that an individual who is very skilled at traversing the MUD and finding their targets (perhaps via sailing or plane-walking), may be able to benefit much more from questing - until they run out of their daily limit. Also note that an individual who has a lot of equipment, or the ability to play with a healer in a self-sustaining duo, may find it much more appealing to experience in strange, lesser-raided places - perhaps by finding a few "harder" mobs (such as Demon Clerics or Vampire Anti-Paladins) and killing these mobs in succession like a checklist to remain discrete. Questing will send you across the map many times in the wide-open. The more one learns the MUD, the faster and easier Bartender quests become. However the more people one has in a group, they can kill harder mobs with less risk.